A true hero
by tealana
Summary: The young justice members must face challenges, obstacles and most of all; destiny of one young girl that has been altered in the most brutal way that no child should be endure and be trained as a weapon, as the demise is about to be revealed. the martyr surfaces to conquest for forgiveness as one faces the truth of her origin. Rated T (later chapters or scenes will be rated R).
1. author note

This is going to be my first attempt of a justice league fiction but I am aiming for young justice instead. Please be kind as I will do my best in trying to create a fiction that will involve in attempt destruction of the members of young justice.

I will create my own OC's as usual but I will do my best in keeping the cannon OC's as much as possible. Kaldur'ahm is single in the series when rejected by tula in atlantis along with conner and m'gann are on the rocks as they are not sure where they are going with their relationship. Due to their differences. As we all know, but I will try in beginning of how conner kent searches for his place in the world since he is after all a clone of clark kent aka superman which is deeply saddening to know he has no actual blood ties to anyone.

This is going to be a adventure drama and romance fiction. Rated T. later chapters will be rated R depending on the descriptions of each scene as we go along.

I am going to make a triangle as my OC is going to be the centre piece to the secret admirations of conner and kaldur with m'gann feeling the emotions of jealousy and heartache as well be challenged by what she will learn later on that her rival is a clone with unstable powers that needs to be stopped at all costs for the sake of the city, otherwise countless of citizens will perish in the process.

Can the league figure a way to strip the young girl of her powers and live a normal life or will the league be forced to put down in sacrificial decision of saving the city?

Fiction rated T (later chapters rated R)

Medium level violence  
medium level cause language  
medium level blood gore description  
high level description of genetic biology  
drug use and drug abuse  
sexual references and possible sexual content mention  
character deaths

Please be kind as this is going to be my first young justice fiction and possibly my last. Read and review. I do hope you will like this one and do hope you will join me. Tootles .


	2. prologue

Prologue

The two genetic scientists worked long hours as they always had, even before they become a couple. Forever studying, looking for rational answers to what they believe to what can be explained through the knowledge of science. Unaware they are targeted to be forcibly used in creating something they never dreamed of creating and what means of playing _god._

"I guess it would mean that we should retire for the evening right?" rachel said, smiling to her beloved husband with tired glance. He tiredly yawned and nodded before answered with a tired smile. "Indeed love."

Rachel smiled, turning her computers off after logging out then clocked out from her timesheet as her husband followed shortly afterwards. Gently pulled his wife to his embrace and nuzzled his forehead with hers, smiling loving. Gazing back into his eyes, as she draped her arms around his neck and tiredly sighed. "Allow me to carry you to bed, my queen." Robert gestured, loving. Rachel smiled, giggled to the comment and gesture as she happily accepted. "You may carry me to bed when we shall get home, love."

"I shall do more than that when we get home, rachel." He purred happily. "Oh I know, Robbie." She giggled. "Lets go home, babe." Robert nodded and walked out with her, holding his beautiful spiteful close as they made their way to the car. "Do you hear that?" rachel asked, grasping his arms tighter. "No, I didn't." he replied, as he yelped to the grasp. "You're clinging too tight."

"Someone is here, Robert." Rachel told him as he looked around then finally realised that his wife was not imaging the coerce laughter that sounded like evil cackles. Then finally a stranger revealed himself. "Doctor rachel and Robert Matheson, I presume."

"Who are you?" Robert Matheson demanded. "Someone that you shouldn't say, _no_ to."

"What do you mean by that?" rachel said, worriedly as she held her husbands hand tightly. "Exactly what I have said." He paused as both were placed on conscious from the blow that hit behind their skulls, knocking them out. "Take them to shadow league headquarters."

Four men did as they were told and binds the prisoners before huddling them in the car then drove them to the building where the employer awaited.

****  
Awakening in dark rooms where they found themselves cuffed to the chairs, they sat on. Robert looked around his surroundings and couldn't find his wife as she cried out, calling his name. Trying his hardest in breaking his shackles only to bruise his wrist and begun to cut into his skin. "I am coming, rachel." He cried, assuring her as he vowed to get to his wife in time just as the door opened and bright light entered the room in the shape of the door with a shadow figure in the centre. "Your wife shall live if only you both agree in doing what my employer wants."

"Sorry pal, whatever you want I will not comply with criminals." Robert barked, gritting through his teeth. "Very well then." Looking behind him with a evil smile. "Bring in the brat."

"No, you _didn't_." Robert's eyes widen in horror and worrying fear as his four year old daughter is brought in the room, sound asleep in the embrace of the captor. "The choice is you do what we want and your family shall be safe. But one condition."

"And the condition is?" glaring angrily as he continued to break free from his restraints only to no avail. "Your wife helps you or watch your daughter die before your eyes." Fog threatened as he rose a sharp dagger to the sleeping childs throat. "Please, I beg you. Let my family go." Lowering his gaze as he softly continued. "I'll do whatever you want, just let my wife and daughter _go_."

"No deal." Fog barked and motioned his head to gesture the order of taking the child away. "No! Dare harm a hair on my child's head, I swear I will kill you!" Robert barked out with harsh anger in his voice. "Calm down, she is safe for the time being. As your daughter has her destiny to meet as well." He evilly smug and chuckled. Roberts eyes widen in horror once more as he replied, confused and demanded for answers. "Destiny? What destiny? Explain you blastered prick!"

Fog chuckled. "You shall see, in due time. Dr. Matheson. In due time." The door closed as Robert Matheson continued to shout and bark out vowing his vengeance.

****  
~continue in chapter one

I know short prologue but this is my first young justice fiction but I am creating something new as I do hope it will hit off good. As I had this idea while watching season one of young justice and wanted to make this one as I thought since the organisation known as the light is the true objective behind the attacks like the series as since they are collaborating a army of different strategies of trying to conquer the planet along with erricating justice league which I haven't seen past season one volume three of young justice as it is not easy to buy on DVD due to the lack of popularity in Australia of the series. Which is sad. Anyway onward to the next chapter, tootles. R&R. ;)


	3. chapter 1

Chapter one

Some years later

The genomorphs were under the influence of what called themselves, the light. A hidden cooperation that gathered the worlds, criminal masterminds. But the guardian, a member of the justice league was also under the influence and manipulation of the light but with the telepathic control of the genomorphs as they were fighting a secret mission of their own for freedom.

Cadmus, a medical base as it was seen to the outside world but underneath. A secret biological scientific genetics laboratory was in progress with a race of genomorphs slaves. This is where four new members that become the new team of justice league, and investigated but solved the case of what their mentors did not accomplished. Despite they had endangered innocent civilian lives which there were no casualties been their first mission, and found a boy that grown within only 16 hours from a sample of kryptonian blood. But was infused with human DNA which had enabled him of the powers of flight and heat vision but not strength and vast high leaps that was not excluded from him. To the genetic scientists he was named Kr but when rescued by kaldur, robin, and kid flash. Unaware that another genetic experiment was conducted but on the DNA of a human female that had been tortured in secret and also grown within short amount of time.

Watching through the hidden cameras the events commenced as Dr. Desmond drank project A as he called it and physically changed into a hideous beast, then placed unconscious and was taken away to prison when the other members finally arrived. Introducing Kr aka super boy that was later named as conner kent to superman. The other justice league members sympathised for the boy, despite he may not exactly be born naturally like their children were but still considered and respectfully seen as the son of superman but to superman, he is not.

"Should we proceed?" one asked. "No, allow him to leave as he will return in due time but continue with this one." The member of the light, ordered. The guard and scientist bowed, resumed working on the female subject with the assistance of Dr. Matheson as he and his wife had been prisioners under the watch of the light for some time now and unknowing that their work had been used to create a new clone to be the end of the justice league and manipulated not to know that the DNA used is from their own daughter.

*****  
Sitting in the back corner of her cell, holding her legs to her chest. Freezing and coughed hoarsely from the chill that created the muscus infection in her chest as the small door was opened and a tray of food was slid inside for her to eat. Crawled to the tray and gulped down the food as fast she could then curled up in a tight ball, trying to keep warm whence the door opened once more. Two men walked in, grabbed her arms roughly then had forcibly dragged her out of the darkened cell to the waiting room where another scientist waited. "Where is my mum and dad?" she cried, pleading to be set free. "You will see them soon. But first, you are to wash up." Her clothes were torn away and she was pushed into the tiled room where she was hosed down with cold water until clean. Shivering and trembling in chilling cold. "Get her dressed."

Her lips were blue from the cold, shaking from the cold as she was dried and dressed then forced into a padded room where she was watched over through computers. The door was locked, her escaped taken from her. Wrapping herself with her shivering arms, crossed her ankles as she brought them up to her chest. Softly sniffled, hot welling then finally stream of tears stained her already cold and wet cheeks then finally became a small puddle beneath her cheek.

Praying for the pain, the torture to end. And hoped that someone would come rescue her soon from the hell she was subdued to and runaway with her.

Two streams of hot tears, had wet and stained his cheeks and prickly jaw as he watched through the screen and felt completely powerless to stop all he was forced to compel unto the innocence of the child that looks exactly like her. His child.

Still waiting to know where his daughter is been held and whether she is still alive. The more he tried to look elsewhere for answers while alone in the genetics lab, seconds later he'd be approached by a gigiantic beast that would stand behind him, and stop his intentions of searching for his child. Only to be punished once again and informed that he continued to break the rules, the only person would be at fault for his family's demise is himself. Agreeably performed the experiments without no more deceit or attempts for escape with a promising vow of release when all is complete.

****  
to be continued in chapter 2

Read and review tootles


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Clark Kent and Bruce Wayne were in the local diner in metropolis, having coffee. Discussing about the young league that is forming as the new team for the justice league. But one was the top topic of the rest.

"Clark, should discuss about the young boy's destiny as he needs the guidance of his father." Bruce stated, mentioning about one that is yet to be named. Clark stood up and placed his hat on as he answered coldly. "I am not his _father_." Then turned on his heel as he left cash for the waitress to collect and left. Bruce paid his meal and gave extra for tip, standing up and sighed as he too left. The waitress took the check and payment as she wondered to herself. 'What was all that about?'

Alfred stood waiting by the back door of the car, Bruce stepped into the back seat as the door was closed soon after and then finally Alfred got in the front seat, looking back to his master through the revision mirror above his gaze and said gently. "I suppose the meeting didn't go well, master Bruce."

He sighed and replied. "Clark Kent is having difficulty in accepting super boy is or could be his son." Alfred closed his eyes for a split second and sighed then answered. "I see, hopefully in time that he will. Speaking of sons, when do you think of deciding of a son?"

Bruce chuckled and replied. "When the right woman comes along and can accept that I have my duties to the city and league. Maybe one day, shall think of a son but in the meantime should think about the safety at hand for now." Alfred nodded agreeably. "Indeed."

****  
"Clark? Earth to Clark Kent." Jimmy Olsen waved his hand before Clark's sight as he tried to get his attention then finally he answered. "Oh? Sorry, jimmy I guess my mind is elsewhere." Jimmy smiled and assured his friend. "Nah, it's all good. Been a big news reporter must be heavy workload, right?"

"I guess so." Clark smiled back and looked to his watch. "Whoops I gotta run." Getting up fast and grabbing his long coat as he hurried away from his desk while jimmy stood watching how fast Clark bolted to the elevator. "Hey wait up!" chasing after him then was told that it was not a story but a scheduled date. "Sorry, jimmy this is a date I am late for. But here." Quickly threw the paper with the address. "Check out the blackout incident, jimmy. Lois is ought to be there already." Blinking confused and said in reply. "Oh ok." The elevator doors closed as Clark took out his pager and looked at the number that called. He sighed then quickly returned the call. "Sorry I will be there soon, was held up by work."

"That is no problem, just get here asap before the sun goes down." Diana told him, patiently waited. "I will be there soon." He answered then ended the call.

~one hour later~

Superman finally arrived to the location just outside of Athens where Wonder woman waited, looking over the horizon. Her dark ebony hair rode the soft breeze as she enjoyed the caressing touch of what it appears of the gods. Softly humming the song she listened to when she was a child, then finally a pair of strong arms draped around her followed by a warm strong chin that gently draped over her shoulder and soft strands of her hair.

Reaching up to caress his cheek with her warm palm as she purred happily and finally welcomed. "Finally, you are here. Isn't it beautiful?" continued to watch the sunset, superman smiled and tightened his embrace as he replied, nodding. "Yes it is but not as beautiful you are."

Turning her head slightly and look back to him, smiling warmly. "You are such a romantic at times." He chuckled and nuzzled his nose gently with hers, then answered. "Only telling how it is, Diana."

Diana smiled, gently pulled him to her and kissed his lips tenderly as they begun to levitate in the sky as the sun finally set and the veil of the night, brought the stars that shined above and around them.

****  
~one hour later~

Superman laid wonder woman down on his cape that he had perfectly placed for comfort and warmth. Looking up to him, smiling and warmly caressed his chiselled cheek and shared another deep powerful and passionate kiss as he slowly undressed her which was more like doing Houdini. And undressed himself, breaking the kiss once again and marvelled at her beauty as he caressed her cheek. "You are so, so _beautiful_."

"So are you." She replied in soft whisper. He smiled and kissed her deeply once again.

*****  
To be continued in chapter three

Sorry guys, didn't want to spoil this but onward to the next chapter and wanted to be evil lol. Laters.

Read and review tootles


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Meanwhile in metropolis, Lois lane investigated the mysterious black out while jimmy Olsen just arrived to the scene. Breathing heavily, almost out of breathe to be exact. "Lane!" he called. "Geez, jimmy. Always late."

"Sorry." He smiled. She sighed, walking away then called out to jimmy. "Well, you coming?" he followed quickly after Lois.

*****  
Back in Athens, superman and wonder woman laid on the cape. Stargazing as they embraced each other happily. Wonder woman ran her finger along superman's perfectly sculpted chest. He chuckled, gently gasped and placed over his heart. "Tickles, _love_."

" _Oh_? Never knew you were the ticklish type, _Ka'El_." Wonder woman smiled, playfully. He smiled back, kissed her forehead and replied. "There are a lot things about me, you don't know just like I don't know about you."

"True, but we have all the time in the world to explore and learn about each other." She assured him. Releasing her hand and reached to gently cusp her cheek, brushing his thumb across then slowly pushed himself up to hover over her slightly as he kissed her passionately once more and lowers his hand down to her thigh, lifting gently to enter in her sweet and warm vulva as he positioned while balancing himself onto his other limb.

Closed her eyes, exhaling her erotic moan as she welcomed him inside her and draped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer and lifts her left leg up but higher, for more passionate depth of the pulsing thrust.

Ran his hand through the strains of her ebony hair, gently held her close and in position as he dominated but deeply passionately made love to wonder woman, moaning softly her name as she too moaned his.

Both covered in hot sweat, and had finally reached their climax after numerous positions and tightening embraces. Throwing their heads back, released their fulfilled moanful cries as he pulsed one last time and finally spilling his seed within her womb. Shaking to the pulsing and throbbing sensation that she embraced within her, milking him of every drop. Panting heavily and greatly satisfied, reaching up to caress his cheek as she gazed into his blue eyes and he returned the glance with a loving smile.

"You are one _mighty_ being." She commented. "You are one _beautiful_ goddess." He momentarily replied. Wonder woman smiled and kissed him tenderly.

 _Mount Justice, 10:40pm_

The Leagues chosen leader and founder with a few of the other members were discussing about whom will volunteer to be the young justice candidates, dormitory supervisor and training general.

"After the recent events of three current and already, registered league prodigies had hacked into the hall of Justice system and did what, they were not authorised to complete but had accomplished without endangering themselves to fatal deaths, despite could had endangered other lives which no casualty was collected." Batman, began when shazaam interrupted.

"Like you said, batman. They did do what they shouldn't but least the mission was a success. Right?"

Batman, with the other Justice league members in present sat in silence for a moment then was broken as Batman finally stated. "That is beside the _point_ , Shazaam but although no one was hurt persay."

"Now, let's discuss who will agree to be the young justice league dormitory supervisor and training general." Batman continued and waited.

Red tornado agreed to take the position while Black canary volunteered to be in charge of training and weapons mastery. This pleased Batman and the meeting was commenced to a success as the other League members were dismissed and while Batman with red tornado, and black canary walked to the light beam traveller's passage.

 _Recognised… 01 batman. Recognised 06 red tornado. Recognised 09 black canary._

"Where are they?" black canary wondered, placing both hands on her hips. Red tornado answered quickly. "I sense they are in the living room."

Batman said nothing and walked through, then called for the young league to join them in the combat room. Moments later, the four boys obediently entered the room as they were called. But conner was the silent one of the four.

"Alright, we are here to inform you all about the rules and regulations as you four will be staying within Mount justice. Red tornado has agreed to be your supervisor while black canary will be in charge of training and I will be in charge of your mission deploy." Batman explained.

"Real missions?" robin asked. "Yes, but under my instructions and choosing." Batman answered and continued. "The five of you will learn to work together and become a stronger unit as a team."

"Five?" robin stated, curiously wondered as he were slight confused to the sudden number. The martian hunter walked in the training bay with his niece, Miss martian aka M'gann. "This is martian hunter's niece, miss martian." Batman introduced the new member to the league.

With a small wave, she introduced herself. "Hi."

"Liking this league even more and better, as it has it's perks." Kid flash said to robin then stepped forward to introduce himself and the other members to M'gann. "Howdy, I'm kid flash. That is robin, kaldur and superboy."

Holding her hands up in clasp gesture as she replied, with gratitude. "I am honoured to be included." Kid flash, robin and kaldur walked to M'gann while super boy remained back for a moment until robin called and invited him over.

Finally he joined with them and M'gann smiled as she complimented with her interest to superboy's shirt as she transformed her own to match his. "I like your t-shirt."

Superboy looked to M'gann and smiled as he received a soft nudge in his chest and welcoming drape of an arm over his shoulders by robin while kaldur stood beside them and smiled.

*****  
to be continued in chapter 4

Sorry for the late update and it is taking a little longer then expected to complete. Anyway, thankyou for the reviews and important information; anon. I will take that into consideration and will do what I can to do better as I go along in this fiction. But thankyou for your reviews. You are great support thankyou. Tootles for now


End file.
